Kli
Kli are creatures that sort of look like smaller (usually around a foot tall) versions of the MCs. They have certain set behaviors. They are made completely of a sort of enchanted food paste, and are completely edible. Sometimes they are kept as pets. Also, some variations of them have animal-like ears and/or tails. When speaking to one another, they refer to each other as whatever MC they are based on, and they speak in third person. They refer to non-Kli as "Lady", "Guy", or "Person". Pika-Types **Are a bit less than a foot tall. **Are capable of releasing outrageous amounts of power if the need be. **Tend to be protective. **Sleep for very long periods of time. **Have very hard skulls. Being headbutted by a Pika-Type will hurt and can be enough to break bones or severely injure someone in other ways, and is usually enough to kill other Klis. Boiling the skulls usually makes them softer, and thus easier to consume. **Taste like snakemeat if eaten. **Usually do not get along well with Ree-Types, or either kind of Shiki-Type. Neku-Types *Are usually exactly or just slightly less than a foot tall. *Do not need to eat to live. However, their energy source is in their headphones. If they are removed, the Neku-Type will become very weak and die within 5 minutes. *Will become heavily attracted to a Shiki-Type or Ree-type if it sees one. However, if it gets too close to the Shiki-Type and it is an A-Type Shiki-Type it will be raped then murdered. Due to this, if the Neku-Type is being protected by a Pika-Type, the Pika-Type will not allow it anywhere near a Shiki-Type. *If a Shiki-Type Or Ree-type is Killed infront of Neku or is told that a Shiki-type or Ree-type is Killed Will Become Sudicial *Also Have been Knowen to Drink munch Amounts of Catnip even Though is Under Age *Always Wear Headphones *Uses Pins as a Weapon *They like To Be in a Garden-like Places -Alot of Plants and Long plants-, Mostly So they Hide if a Predator is Near by Or relax *There Sleep Scheduce is Unknowen *The tailed and animal-eared variations have Mewtwo-like tails and/or ears. *There is an extremely rare variation of Neku-Types that eat soap, deodorant, etc. This variation is considered annoying by most as it is almost constantly complaining of either hunger or a stomachache. *Unlike the other types of Klis, Neku-Types have a very weak bite. It doesn't hurt at all or leave a mark of any kind. *It IS possible for a Neku-Type to survive without its headphones if it is force-fed or injected with nutrients. *Ｏｒａｎｇｅｓ　ＨＡＴＥ　Ｎｅｋｕ－ｔｙｐｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔｒｙ　ｔｏ　ｋｉｌｌ　ｔｈｅｍ *When Eaten Tastes Cirusy *THERE ARE RARE NEKU-TYPES THAT EAT ORANGES... Thouh There has only been one that is Knowen to eat Oranges *They Also Feed Off The Sound Enegry That Comes from The Music in It's HeadPhones *^It is thought that Soap-Eating Neku-Types are incapable of being nourished by sound energy, and therefore adjust by eating soap. Joshua-Types *Are about the same size as Neku-Types. *Sometimes remove the headphones from a Neku-Type then give them back merely 10 seconds before the Neku-Type dies. This is usually stopped before it goes too far if one or both of the two are being protected by a Pika-Type. *They can use a miniaturized version of the Jesus Beam. *Taste like Shio Ramen if eaten. *They will willingly eat other Klis, except sometimes Pika-Types or Tessie-Types. But they usually eat those too. Sho-Types *Are about two feet tall. *Are good at math. *Are heavily attracted to Marilyn-Types *Taste like pie (pi!) when eaten. Usually apple pie. Marilyn-Types *Marilyn-Types Look Cute Or "Kawaii"-ish Though that is just it's illsuion it is Truely a Killing Machine And truely looks like one... it will only kill you if You Hurt It's Friends -Any of the Main Charries She finds her Friend-... if You do that Your going to have a Horriable Death *Some Of The Marilyn-types are attracted to Sho-types, *Can Be Quite/Very depent on People Or Other Klis Though it is Hard to Notice it XD *They Also have a Low- Self esteem *They Are good In Medcine,Science,Magic , Potion making and Cooking XD *They Don't like Pointless fights *They're Very Good at Math and Science *There VERY Picky and it Takes Kinda long for them to find something to eat *They Die Alot *They Mostly have Catish or bunnyish Ears, Tails,and paws *There ShapeShifters As well and Can Make Them Selves Any Size, They're Mostly/like to be 2 1/2 Inches at times *They Will At Least Have the 3 Colors Crimson,white and Black on them Somewhere *There Mostly Found Near Dark Places, Near some of The Klis, In Trees, In/on a Plant,a Starry Place, and Somewhere Without a Lot of Bugs *When Eaten Tastes like Something REALLY REALLY DELICOUS.. Though you will die in 1-2 hours -If It is a Kli It Takes 10 Minutes- If The posion From Eating the Marilyn-type isn't removed from your body *They Can be Tricked Somewhat Easily at times * Shiki-Types (Type-A) *Are rapists and murderers. 'Nuff said. *Preppys *Bitches *Taste like chicken when eaten. Everybody everywhere should murder and eat them to wipe out the species. Shiki-Types (Type-B) *Are attracted to Neku-Types *Cannot stand Pika-Types and will actively murder them *Generally do not get usually along very well with most types of Kli besides Neku-Types *Usually try to kill the protective Pika-Type of a Neku-Type, if it has one, before speaking to it *Are thrown into dangerous situations a lot on purpose *Taste like chicken when eaten Silver-Types *12 Inches/ 1 foot Tall *It is Unknowen , What a Silver-type Tastes like * Will Have Pokmon that the real Silver Has But Small * Karasu-Types *Normaly Are Shine Maidens, *Good at Guarding and watching *Usally are 11 Inches Tall *Some have Wings *Will Eat Any Fruit or Vegetable or Meat... Prefers Blackberrys the most out of all the foods *The Some that Have Wings Tend to be Able to Fly * They Like to Wear a Shine Maiden's Outfit and Will Become Angery and Upset if Outfit is Taken off *There Bite isn't Lethal and There Teeth aren't That Sharp but they are Sharper than a Neku-type *They Only Need 4 hours of sleep But They Can and will Sleep Longer *There Vison is a Bit Poor, They can't Really Anything durring the Night Unless it's a foot or two Away *Reacts to Bomb Explosions... and Instantly becomes ill If The Explosion was near.. It Mostly Will get a High Fever and Faint at First... Though it Will Delevop into a Lethal illness if not treated quickly *Can call Crows to come Where Ever she Needs them to be *Tastes like a Pomagrette or a Plum Ree-Types *Are about a foot tall *Eat male Klis except Neku-Types *Are attracted to Neku-Types *Have a mini Siren Drake form *Taste like dragon meat Gold-Types *Size Variteys But Are Usally Not Too Small For A Kli or Too Big *Can be Perverts At Times *Are Attracted to ANY Female Kli, As Long As It's Single,SomeWhat Nice And Looking Good... It Doesn't Mind *May Have the Abiltly to Get Other Female Klis To Be Attracted to It, But It's Percantage Rate of it Working is 1% *Always Have Gold Eyes *They Grow More Pervy As They Grow Up *IT IS USEFUL FOR MAKING GREENS TO NOT ARREST SILVERS * Tastes Like... Something Very Sweet or Something Quite Salty (if you know what I mean) Cirno-Types *Are about a foot tall *Are incredibly stupid *Have ice powers but are often too stupid to use them *Are attracted to Gold-Types *Will gather anywhere "Beloved Tomboyish Daughter" is being played for no reason, and then forget what they're doing when it stops being played. *Tastes like fried fairy Katt-Types *about one foot tall *acts like a real cat *has hairball power *like neku-types and sho-typesbut mostly neku-types *tastes like yemen Tessie-Types *Attracted to Sollux-types *HATE Gold-Types, and Shiki-Types. *Does not eat some things *Freaks out if a jellyfish is near her *Sometimes moods change quickly. *Will willingly kick Neighbor-Type ass if they are dumb, which is highly likely. *...The taste of Tessie-Types are unknown. I think. Neighbor-Types *Are annoying, and usually very dumb. *Annoy any types there is, and is usually killed by Pika-types and Tessie-types. *...They're just plain annoying. *They taste like something burned when eaten, and will most likely poison you. Emerald-Types *Are Attracted to Pika-Types, sometimes. *Has Mini-Pokemon *Are About 5 inches If Not Wearing the What it Wears Which Atleast Makes it Atleast 10 Inches *Taste Like Dango Nate-Types *Are about a foot tall *Are very sensitive to loud sounds *Tend to be one-sidedly attracted to Pika-Types at times, and at other times are attracted to Eridan-Types. The latter is rare. *Are often almost always forced to be indentured servants to certain other types of Klis *Taste like cat meat Sherbet-Types *Unknown for size. *Like to eat Rainbow Crabs *Can be annoying *Love pickles *Taste like... something... I dunno. Gamzee-Types *Can Spawn Sopor Slime Pies At Will ( Possiably Faygo Too) *Tastes Like Possiably Faygo Favored Sopor Slime *When Eaten, Can Make Other Trolls Have The Similiar Effects To When One Eats Sopor Slime *Are about two feet tall *Some Gamzee-Types cannot spawn Sopor Slime pies, and some are immune to their effects. In both cases, they go murderously insane. Cases of this are somewhat rare. Sollux-Types *Possess vision twofold *Are bipolar *Taste like honey *Have a thing for bees and computers *Attracted to Tessie-types Karkat-Types *Are almost perpetually angry *Taste like delicious crab meat, mmm. *Are huge fluffy marshmallow wusses despite their angry outer personality bits. Mongrel-Types *Are totally into Silver-Types *Are totally into Silver-Types *Are totally into Silver-Types *Will obey the commands of Pika-Types *Taste like something. Lisztomania-Types *Should exist, but don't. Sever-Types *Are childish *Taste like something pretty delicous Tavros-Types *Suck. *Possiably Attracted To Gamzee-types(?) Indigo-Types *Are cloudcuckoolanders *Taste like blah blah blah *Unicorns butterflies blah Eridan-Types *Taste like Alrablash, a sort of meal traditionally made from the meat of endangered seahorses. Sale of Alrablash is illegal on 928 planets. But people still sell it anyways FUCK THE POLICE. Eridan-Types are sometimes used as a substitute, but not often because they're even cuter than the endangered seahorses used for actual Alrablash, and it's harder to bring oneself to murder them unless they're being very annoying. *Are often victims of accessory mugging Scarlet-Types *Are not very creative, and will make up cliche characters with really stupid names. *Like the color green, even though green is not a creative color. *Taste like fried kraken. *Are immortal like actual krakens. Magenta-Types *Enjoy tentacle-raping other Kli. *Will often raid towns in order to tentacle-rape other Kli. *Often work with Sunad-Types. *Often travel in groups. *When not raping other Kli, they are usually very gentle and almost motherly. *Taste like fried kraken. Sunad-Types *Have a Habit Of Socket-Raping And Socket-fucking Other Kli *Most Likely Taste Like Eyes, Which May Or May Not Be Delicious *Oftenly Partner Up With Magenta-types *Are Thought to Be Best Killed When they are Young *Are often too cute and innocent to be killed when they are young *Other Kli they eyesocketrape will produce Sunad-Types when they mate. Nepeta-Types The "Factory" The Kli "Factory" is a place where Klis are mass-bred and sometimes trained for specific purposes. It's as sickening as it sounds. *Neku-Types are most commonly mass-bred because they don't need to and have no desire to eat (the soap-eating variations are usually murdered as soon as they are born in the "factory"). However, A-Type Shiki-Types, which are usually used to mass-breed due to their rapist habits and ability to both get pregnant and make other female-types pregnant, will not willingly rape Neku-Types and thus must be forced. *^On the rare instance that a soap-eating Neku-Type is not murdered, it is usually trained to complain less (or have its vocal cords ripped out if this cannot be accomplished), then sold as a pet. *Marilyn-Types Are Used For Many things. Mostly There used for Creating potions,Creating Posions, Killing, Torturmenting, Healing and brainwashing. Their Blood is Like Marilyn's Blood, a Bit weaker but enough to Brainwash Things. *Pika-Types are usually trained as spies or scouts due to their speed and agility. *Klis that are to be sold as pets are usually trained to have specific habits, actions, abilities, etc. *Sometimes the clothing of certain Klis is swapped with that of another type of Kli. Also, sometimes the tails and animal ears from those variations of certain types are ripped off and surgically added to another type of Kli. *If no uses can be found for a particular Kli, it is usually force-fed a paste that tastes like it does through a tube until it dies from being overfed, then mashed up and sold as food. Kli that taste like non-food-items or are poisonous are exempt from this, as are Pika-Types, because they can never get enough food, much less die from overeating. RANDOM THINGS THAT APPLY TO ALL OR MOST KLIS *Klis have to eat at least once every day (except Non-Soap-Eating Neku-Types) or they will die (Soap-Eating Neku-Types can only go about 10 minutes). They will begin to get hungry about an hour after eating (Soap-Eating Neku-Types get hungry after about a minute). *^There is a small chance of Klis that are about to die of hunger becoming vampiric instead of dying, sprouting batlike wings and even more powerful jaws and even sharper teeth. In this case, they are given another ten minutes or so to live, and if they eat within that time will live and remain vampiric. *^^Joshua-Types can last a lot longer than other -Types without nourishment, being able to go a full 3 days without eating. However, they tend to become hungry and disoriented after around 4 hours without eating. *Klis tend to have very powerful jaws and very sharp teeth (Except Neku-Types) *Grapefruit Juice makes Klis extremely ill. *In some places, there are Kli Stadiums, where Kli are made to fight each other, sometimes to the death, in championships and such. Overpowered -Types (which usually include Marilyn-Types, Pika-Types, and Joshua-Types) are usually not allowed except in certain championships. But in most championships they are, because it's funny. *Some Klis mug other Klis that have removable accessories, steal them, and wear them themselves. Reproduction How Klis reproduce is similar to a way that Yukkuris reproduce. Nobody is quite sure how the mating process works, but baby Klis are born from stalks that grow from the female Kli's body. *Pika-Types and Neku-Types will NOT breed with each other, ever. However, sometimes when a Pika-Type breeds, it will produce Neku-Types as well as Pika-Types and whatever the father -Type is. Why this happens is unknown. *Klis are born with their clothes on, except troll-Kli. They obtain them after pupating. *Sometimes, but somewhat rarely, when Klis breed, hybrid-Types are produced as well as normal Klis. For example, in a Pika-Type/Silver-Type pairing, a Pika-Type may be born with red hair and Silver-Type clothes or vice-versa. Also, troll-Kli are sometimes born with different blood colors than default, especially Eridan-Types, usually based on the blood color of their non-Eridan-Type parent (assuming the Eridan-Type parent has the default purple blood color). *Baby Klis are deaf, mute, and extremely susceptible to predators. They are only about three inches tall when they are born. They are also often liable to wander around, leading to a lot of them getting run over by vehicles or eaten by a rogue llama. *Baby Klis are referred to by their parents as "(Kli's name)'s baby/babies". For example, a Pika-Type would call its children "Pika's babies". *Baby Klis are able to talk and hear after three days. They refer to their parents as "Mommy" and "Daddy". Also, Baby Klis grow about another inch after three days. *Baby Klis mature in about two weeks. Predators *Hawks,Vultures And Other Birds *A CERTAIN KIND OF Owls -It's 4 Eyes Are In Connected pairs of 2, It's Color Can Change, But is Usually A Color That looks like a Dawn Sky, It Has blue eyes- * Raccoons * Kli-Eating Fgleuwebs, which are spiky-looking rabbit-like creatures * Your Mother.